1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses such as portable computers comprise a fingerprint authentication unit. Such a fingerprint authentication unit is disposed between a pair of touchpad buttons, for example. The fingerprint authentication unit and the touchpad buttons are exposed to the outside of the housing through an opening part of a cover member (“upper cover”) forming an upper wall of the housing.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-263878 discloses an electronic apparatus in which a board bracket and operation buttons are integrally formed. The operation buttons are supported by the board bracket via flexible arms and switch elements can be pressed via the operation buttons.
Recently, users' needs are becoming more and more diverse. Under the circumstances, in the field of electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, one type is sometimes offered in two or more models having different specifications. The present inventors are contemplating offering one type in models with and without a fingerprint authentication unit.
When one type is offered in different models including a model comprising a fingerprint authentication unit and a model not comprising fingerprint authentication unit, different cover members are prepared for the models, since the position in which touchpad buttons are disposed differs according to whether a fingerprint authentication unit is provided or not. Increase in number of kinds of cover members may entail increased manufacturing cost of electronic apparatuses.